Laundry treating appliances, such as clothes washers, refreshers, and non-aqueous systems, may have a rotatable drum defining a treating chamber for treating laundry according to a cycle of operation. For some laundry treating appliances, vibration and noise may be generated from an imbalance in the drum created by unevenly distributed laundry inside the treating chamber. The floor on which the laundry treating appliance is positioned may also contribute to the vibration and noise generated during a cycle of operation.
Some laundry treating appliances may include a damping system, such as a suspension system or an active balancing system, to reduce vibration and noise generated from the laundry treating appliance during a cycle of operation. The damping system is usually optimized while the laundry treating appliance rests on a pre-selected floor type.